


Io fra le tue braccia ho trovato il mio posto

by sarasbookz



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: I genitori di Nicco fanno schifo, M/M, Nicco farebbe di tutto per Marti., accenno ad autolesionismo, c'è un flixbus, due cuori lontani e tanto fluff, i Rames sempre al top, ispirata a Freddie dei PTN perché sì, è un futuro immaginario
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasbookz/pseuds/sarasbookz
Summary: "Il flixbus corre per le campagne dell'Emilia e il tempo sembra non passare mai.Non vedi l'ora di rivederlo, vuoi stringerlo forte tra le tue braccia e baciarlo fino a fargli perdere il fiato.Vuoi diventare piccolo piccolo e lasciarti inghiottire da un suo bacio, per restare con lui per sempre, in ogni momento.Fuori è buio. Stai viaggiando di notte per poter essere a Roma di prima mattina, e poter restare con lui il più possibile."un po' di fluff Rames perché io onestamente non ne ho mai abbastanza. e se è sulle note dei PTN tanto meglio!
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Kudos: 14





	Io fra le tue braccia ho trovato il mio posto

**Author's Note:**

> questa ff è liberamente ispirata alla canzone Freddie dei Pinguini Tattici Nucleari

Lo stai facendo sul serio.

Questo flixbus che collega Milano a Roma è lento, scomodo e anche un po' sporco, ma a te sembra di volare.

Perché questo non è odore di chiuso, no. È l'odore che ti porterà alla libertà.

Non lo hai detto ai tuoi perché vuoi tornare a Roma dopo così tanto tempo. Inizierebbero a dare di matto, loro non capiscono quello che provi.

Non lo capiscono che senza di lui non ci sai stare.

E ora, finalmente, dopo quasi due anni di separazione, dopo anni difficili in cui sei stato ad un passo dal mollare tutto, sta succedendo.

E allora chissenefrega se non hai potuto dire ai tuoi la verità.

A chi importa di tuo padre, che si atteggia da grande uomo di affari ma è solo un altro bigotto? A chi importa se fa tanto il progressista ma poi non riesce a guardare oltre il proprio naso?

A chi importa di tua madre in questo momento? A chi importa se sono tre anni che passa le notti a piangere di nascosto perché pensa che non potrà mai avere dei nipotini suoi? A chi importano i suoi discorsi sul "volerti bene" e sul volere solo il meglio per te, anche se si rifiuta di capire che per te il meglio è solo lui?

Sicuramente, ora, a te non importa.

Il flixbus corre per le campagne dell'Emilia e il tempo sembra non passare mai.

Non vedi l'ora di rivederlo, vuoi stringerlo forte tra le tue braccia e baciarlo fino a fargli perdere il fiato.

Vuoi diventare piccolo piccolo e lasciarti inghiottire da un suo bacio, per restare con lui per sempre, in ogni momento.

Fuori è buio. Stai viaggiando di notte per poter essere a Roma di prima mattina, e poter restare con lui il più possibile.

Ma quanto manca? Guardi l'orologio e inevitabilmente il tuo sguardo ricade sulle cicatrici sui tuoi polsi.

È passato, ti ripeti ancora una volta. Il dolore di perderlo per sempre non esiste più, ora.

Ora lo sai, che tu e lui siete più forti della distanza. Che niente potrà mai separarvi, perché vi appartenete.

Ora lo sai.

Eppure quelle cicatrici sono sempre lì, a ricordarti che il dolore non si può superare da soli. A ricordarti che hai sempre più bisogno di lui, ogni secondo che passa.

Lui, che anche a cinquecento chilometri di distanza c'è sempre stato per te, anche a mezzanotte, anche quando i pensieri più neri ti riempivano la testa e ti sentivi esplodere.

Lui c'è sempre stato, nel passato luminoso e sereno, in quello scuro e turbolento che non vuoi rivedere più, nel presente che vince la distanza tra voi, e ci sarà nel futuro.

Perché tu sei sicuro che avrete un futuro, e anche se lui ti dice sempre che non serve pensarci sai che anche lui si vede un giorno accanto a te, con un anello al dito e forse un bambino in braccio.

Lo sai che sarà così, perché il filo rosso che vi lega non lo potreste distruggere nemmeno se voleste.

E voi non volete affatto.

È questo ciò che i tuoi non capiscono e forse non capiranno mai: tu non riuscirai mai ad amare nessun altro come ami lui.

E gliel'hai già urlato tante volte, ma loro sono sordi, non capiscono o fanno finta di non capire.

E lo sai che tutte quelle raccomandazioni, tutti i "non parlarne" non sono detti a caso. Sai benissimo che l'onore per loro è più importante della tua felicità.

Ma un giorno, tu, lo urlerai al mondo.  
Sì, lo farai presto.

O forse è meglio iniziare dai parenti, giusto per non far prendere un colpo alla nonna... Sì, forse è meglio così.

Forse a Natale sarà il giorno giusto. Puoi già sentirli i tuoi che ti urlano contro, ma in fondo a chi importa?

A te sicuramente no.

È lui l'unica cosa importante, e che lo ami lo vuoi urlare al mondo.

Vuoi che tutti sappiano che non è un capriccio, non è una pazzia dettata dal tuo disturbo.

Vuoi che lo capiscano tutti, che anche tu sai amare. E anche tanto.

E il flixbus continua a correre, lento e traballante, nel buio della notte.

E non importa se non riesci a dormire, non importa se domani avrai mal di testa e mal di schiena.

L'unica cosa importante è tornare da lui.

Roma è bloccata dal traffico. 

Non ti sembra vero. Le stelle devono avercela per forza con te oggi.

Quando arrivi a destinazione sono le dieci e mezza. Dovevi essere qui un'ora fa, pensi. Dannata ora di punta. 

Ma poi lo vedi.

I capelli rossi un po' scompigliati, la camicia blu chiaro e un sorriso meraviglioso sulle labbra.

È cresciuto un po', è cambiato. Forse sei cambiato un po' anche tu, non lo sai.

Ma voi due... Voi due siete rimasti gli stessi.

Sorride, ti corre incontro. E tu per poco non gli salti addosso.

E poi lo baci. E le sue labbra sulle tue sono la poesia più bella del mondo.

Baciami ancora, pensi. Baciami, mordimi, divorami. In fondo, che differenza c'è tra un bacio e il cannibalismo?

Oh, se con questo bacio tu potessi inghiottirmi! Così resteremmo per sempre insieme, vivrei dentro di te.

Ma forse è abbastanza vivere nel suo cuore, in fondo. 

Ti lasci stringere. Gli sei mancato tantissimo, dice. E sai che è vero. Anche lui a te è mancato, più di ogni altra cosa.

Tra le sue braccia ti senti piccolo piccolo, ma ti senti protetto, a casa. 

Hai sempre saputo che lui fosse la tua casa in fondo. 

E per l'ennesima volta, capisci che è vero. È vero che ti serve solo lui per stare bene. 

Lui, che ti ama. Lui, che testardo ha insistito per non mollare, costringendo anche te a farlo. 

Lui che, nonostante tutto, ti sta stringendo forte tra le sue braccia come se avesse paura che volassi via. 

Non te ne andare più, ti dice. E tu sorridi. 

Non potrei mai, gli dici. Io fra le tue braccia ho trovato il mio posto.


End file.
